


Способы любви

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют вознамерился соблазнить брата, и оказалось, что он может быть чрезвычайно настойчивым.





	Способы любви

**Author's Note:**

> Оч важное предупреждение: Ньюту здесь тринадцать лет, Тесею - пятнадцать.

Тесей никогда не закрывал дверь ванной на защёлку, и однажды Ньют вошёл — протиснулся как-то боком, застенчиво, заставил вздрогнуть от удивления. Тесей так и замер с полотенцем в руках.

— Можно на тебя посмотреть? — спросил Ньют, глядя снизу вверх из-под рыжих ресниц — вроде бы стеснительно, но слишком уж пристальный был этот взгляд. Тесей подумал немного и кивнул. Чего они друг у друга не видели?.. Ну хочет брат изучить его — так пожалуйста.

— Мы очень похожи, — сказал Тесей, снова забираясь в ванную и садясь на более удобный бортик. — Помнишь отметки роста у двери? Я в тринадцать был как ты. А ты в пятнадцать будешь как я. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Кстати, что я один тут голый сижу? Раздевайся, сравним, если хочешь.

Ньют тронул его колено в знак признательности и мгновенно скинул с себя всю домашнюю одежду. Тесей давно не видел его полностью обнажённым: Ньют был весь каким-то острым, угловатым и тонкошеим, веснушки рассыпались по его телу до самых запястий. Он был очень бледным, как и сам Тесей, только румянец окрашивал его щёки, да ещё эти веснушки, многочисленные и яркие. Ньют залез в ванную, подошёл вплотную, и Тесей раздвинул ноги, приподнял свой член рукой, чтобы было виднее. В этом году тот заметно удлинился и стал толще и вообще походил уже на взрослый, чем Тесей втайне гордился.

Ньют встал между ног Тесея и взял в пальцы оба члена, сравнивая. Он долго смотрёл, а потом обречённо вздохнул. Поглядел исподлобья, облизал губы — как-то очень подозрительно нарочито, Тесей начал нервно ёрзать на бортике, а Ньют всё не отпускал его член, хотя собственный давно выпустил. Он сдвинул крайнюю плоть, провёл рукой вверх-вниз и вдруг опустил руку ниже, погладив яички. Тесей напрягся, смотря, как собственный член предательски приподнимается. 

— Ты ведь этого и добивался, да? — спросил он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигать рукой по члену при брате.

Ньют улыбнулся уже совсем коварно, сел на колено, потёрся, погладил себя. У него был совсем небольшой, даже волос вокруг ещё почти не росло, но встал он почти сразу. Видимо, Ньют тоже уже вошёл в этот возраст, когда хочется… всякого, и притом постоянно. А брат — брат просто удачно подвернулся. 

— Ты, мелкий манипулятор! — выпалил Тесей, глядя, как Ньют томно прогнулся в пояснице. Потом он обхватил шею Тесея и сел сверху его бёдер, прижавшись грудью.

— Ну пожалуйста, Тесей, — жарко зашептал он в ухо. Ньют обнимал бёдра коленями, привставая, и член Тесея скользил по ложбинке между его ягодиц. — Я очень хочу, именно с тобой, и совсем не боюсь. Ты ведь тоже ни с кем никогда, да? Давай попробуем, Тесей.

Он прихватил губами мочку уха, всё так же тесно прижимаясь. Тесей охнул, опустил голову на плечо брата. Волосы Ньюта были такими мягкими, ещё детскими, и глаза его только что смотрели с детской жадностью, как на новую игрушку. Тесей отстранился, продолжая молчать, и Ньют начал исследовать его соски, то трогая пальцами, то облизывая.

Тесей никогда не думал о Ньюте в таком ключе, но брат сейчас восхищался им слишком явно, был очень настойчивым, порывистым и не в меру любопытным. Так и хотелось ему поддаться, стать его первым, и Тесей не выдержал — потянулся к пухлым, красивым губам брата. Ньют сразу же задействовал язык и явно пытался понять, как им действовать: то трогал им язык Тесея, то облизывал губы. Дыхание Ньюта пахло чем-то сладким, вроде мороженого, он целовал и всё шептал “пожалуйста”, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Тесея. 

— Ты не мог выбрать для экспериментов какую-нибудь девочку-ровесницу? — пробормотал Тесей, схватив брата за ягодицу. Его смоченный слюной палец тронул вход. — Ну или мальчика? 

— Я только с тобой хотел. — Ньют уже еле говорил, возбуждённый до крайности. — Ты очень красивый, Тесей, и ты не стал смеяться. Я знал, что не будешь.

Палец вошёл наполовину, потом целиком. Ньют застонал, прижавшись к груди, попытался раздвинуть бёдра ещё шире, и его колени уже разъезжались по бортику. Палец скользил подозрительно легко внутри, так и хотелось сразу добавить второй.

— Готовился? — спросил Тесей. Ньют кивнул. Он смотрел очень доверчиво и одновременно томно из-под прикрытых век, склонив голову набок.

Тесей потянулся в сторону мочалок, достал припрятанную смазку. Не так он планировал её сегодня использовать, но хорошо, что она сейчас была тут, а не в тумбочке спальни, хотя с брата бы сталось притащить — готовился он и правда тщательно, явно намереваясь соблазнить любым способом. И откуда только узнал, что Тесей и сам по мальчикам…

Второй палец, вошедший внутрь, коснулся простаты — Ньют дёрнулся, укусил плечо Тесея и так резко насадился, что охнул.

— Может, хватит? — спросил Тесей, начиная всерьёз опасаться, что брат себя переоценил. Ньют покачал головой, закусил губы. Они у него уже были красными, словно Ньют поел вишен; волосы прилипли ко лбу, а небольшой тонкий член прижимался к животу. Тесей смазал свой, про себя решив, что прервёт всё, если вдруг окажется, что для Ньюта это будет слишком. 

— Ты что, правда хочешь прямо так, сесть на него?

— Да, да. — Ньют всхлипнул от нетерпения и начал сам опускаться на член, придерживая его рукой. Насадился до середины, задышал, склонив голову. Тесей взял Ньюта под мышки, чтобы тот не упал слишком резко, хотя невыносимо хотелось вставить глубже, Ньют внутри был очень горячий и тесный, и Тесей понимал, что долго не продержится. Ньют и сам уже истекал вязкими каплями, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил; наконец, он на выдохе насадился полностью. Они с Тесеем посмотрели друг на друга, и Ньют подался вверх — а потом снова и снова, убыстряясь. Он закрыл глаза, с упоением выпускал почти целиком и принимал в себя снова. Тесей лишь слегка придерживал — Ньют сам вцепился в плечи железной хваткой. 

Поймав туманный, расфокусированный взгляд брата из-под слипшихся ресниц, Тесей понял, что достиг пика — и поймал Ньюта в объятия, скользнул языком меж его припухлых губ, кончая. Ньют замедлился в поцелуе, потом резко насадился, и из его члена тоже брызнула тонкая струйка спермы. Ньют сделал по инерции ещё несколько движений вверх-вниз, привстал, выпуская из себя, и по его бёдрам потекли вязкие капли.

Ньют упал на Тесея, вымотанный. Он был весь взмокший, истомленный и явно счастливый. Тесей прислонился к стенке, обнимая его, осторожно потрогал припухшее отверстие между ягодиц, из которого всё ещё сочилась сперма.

— Болит? — поинтересовался он виновато. 

Ньют повёл плечом.

— Сдвигать ноги не хочется, — признался он. — А так — пока не очень больно. Неприятно немного.

Он поцеловал, всосав нижнюю губу, отстранился.

— Будешь ещё со мной? — спросил заискивающе и тут же потянулся, выгнулся весь, выставляя в выгодном свете некоторые заметные части своего тела. Тесей не выдержал, схватил, сжимая, обе ягодицы. Ньют довольно засмеялся и снова облизал губы.

— Если ты хочешь, — сказал Тесей. С замиранием сердца он осознал, что теперь совсем не готов отпускать брата к кому-либо ещё. Ньют посмотрел в глаза и, кажется, понял — поцеловал в шею очень нежно, доверчиво прижался. И внезапно слез, поморщившись, схватил свою одежду. 

— Мне же нужно нарлов кормить! — воскликнул он, пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину. Выпрямился, выскочил наружу без рубашки — Тесей даже не поленился встать и выглянуть за дверь. Ньют шагал быстро, но явно с некоторым трудом.

— Теперь тебе только дней через пять будет можно! — крикнул Тесей и услышал разочарованный стон. 

Ничего, брату будет полезно. Тесей подумал о том, каким изголодавшимся по ласке будет Ньют почти через неделю и довольно хмыкнул. А то, что он родной брат... Подумаешь. Никто, никто никогда не будет понимать и любить Ньюта так, как Тесей. 

А способы любви — они бывают разными.


End file.
